Carpe Diem
by lye tea
Summary: Obsession is a faked love. /Mai x Ty Lee/


**Carpe Diem**

_…because "seize the day" is an aphorism way too clichéd… _

"You never tell me where you go," Ty Lee demanded to know.

She drummed her fingers over the marble top but still, Mai held her tongue and fingered the blades she hid inside her sleeves. (And now May contemplated, _kill or not kill—whatever will make her shut up_.) But Ty Lee was patient (had to be) and knew all the tricks of the trade. Knew that sooner or later, Mai will answer.

Mai always did. All she had to do was _wait_.

"Somewhere,"_ there it was_, "That's all."

"With who?"

"Whom."

"No, _who_? Tell me!"

"Zuko."

"That's a lie. I want to know the truth."

Mai narrowed her eyes indignantly, had the blades already pointed. But stopped. Control. Balance. She steadied herself and her breathing: in and out, inhale then exhale (not the other way around).

"Fine. I was with…Azula."

"Ridiculous. Azula was training all afternoon. _I saw her_. Why won't you tell me the truth, Mai. I thought we were friends."

_We are friends_. More than friends. The best of friends (and lovers—sometimes

only it felt too weird and surreal to say _lovers_, too uncharacteristic and formal and scheming).

"Why do you need to know anyway?"

_Because I'm jealous_. Because she was curious and because Ty Lee had a mouth that ran off on its own, could drown out nations with its loquacious eloquence. Could get nearly anyone (except Mai) to indulge. And divulge.

"I don't know. Please tell me, Mai?"

Mai zeroed in closer until she was nose-to-nose with the other girl, cupped her face, and whispered out deadly words (of wisdom, of advice). Of a million things that could have been resaid or unsaid. But nevertheless, Ty Lee looked up eagerly.

(_A zealous electricity was uncanny—thought, spoke, done_.)

"No."

And Ty Lee dropped her arms and fluttering hands. There was nothing more she could do. Defeated, she wanted to crouch and spring with predatory accuracy.

-

No one ever complimented Mai on how pretty, how cute, how perfectly _sweet_ and amiable she was. But everyone lavished attention and love on Ty Lee—the enchanting sister, fair and sugary and everything nice. And Mai pretended not to notice, talked herself into believing she didn't care.

And after a while, she really didn't care. Not even when Ty Lee told her how beautiful and special she was (and especially how amazing it was she could kill a man by moving only one inch).

Mai didn't care, and Ty Lee was crushed (_just a tiny girl-crush she thought_).

And one day, no one said anything (to Mai). But they still engulfed Ty Lee with continuous praises and blessings.

Really, Mai didn't care.

Didn't understand what was so wonderful about _Ty Lee_. It was just _Ty Lee_.

-

Mai first told Ty Lee that she liked Zuko, thought that Ty Lee would understand and even help her win him.

"Why are you telling me this?" Ty Lee asked.

"Because you're my best friend."

"Best friend."

She repeated. The title stared at her with ugly pupils and a menacing, wrinkling mouth. Ty Lee wanted to scream and kill the little slime, _Zuko_.

-

Months and years went by and sometimes, it seemed that Mai lost complete interest in Zuko. And other times, she looked like a tragic heroine pining away for her prince. Yet Ty Lee never left, locked her bones safe and guarded in a high, high tower.

Where her high high _highness_ would weave and pull her hair for the prince to climb.

"One day, you'll see. Just wait. Zuko loves me too," Mai sang.

Ty Lee blushed for her friend. It was so silly and mortifying she thought her cheeks must have been set on fire (maybe by Azula or Zuko himself).

-

But one-day arrived and on that day, Ty Lee was so livid she turned into stone. At least Mai got her wish (when Zuko kissed her passionately).

-

Sometimes at night, when Zuko wasn't there or Mai felt so lonely and morose, Ty Lee would come. Slipped through the halls quiet and dainty and through the watery draped—concealed. She roamed the palace, door to door, and arrived at the same destination.

Knock once, knock twice (_one flat, two sharp_).

The wood creaked open and out emerged Mai. Dismal and too-beautiful and hers.

Ty Lee rushed over and hung on for life.

And in the back of her mind, even when she knew it wasn't right, Ty Lee finished her fairytale.


End file.
